The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Panicum virgatum of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cape Breeze’. ‘Cape Breeze’ represents a new cultivar of switchgrass, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Cape Breeze’, as naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a garden in Oak Bluffs, Martha's Vineyard, Mass. in 2008. The parent plants are unknown and the Inventor believes that the new cultivar is most likely a hybrid of Panicum virgatum and another unidentified species of Panicum. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Oak Bluffs, Martha's Vineyard, Mass. in April 2012. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.